vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Watt Stalf
Summary Watt Stalf is the mayor of Neuberg city in Growerth. He is a Dhampyr who gains the powers of Relic von Waldstein through the Eater Rudi Wenders. He is the ultimate petty villain who hates losing with a passion and will go to great lengths to achieve his goals. Above all else, Watt knows how good it feels to "crawl up from the pits" and how awful it feel to be at the bottom and have others look down upon him. As a result, he is prepared to claw his way to the top no matter how many times he falls. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A | 5-C, likely higher Name: Watt Stalf Origin: Vamp! Gender: Male Age: Unknown, physically looks around his twenties Classification: Dhampyr, Mayor of Neuberg, Member of The Organization (On and Off) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Shapeshifting (Can turn into bats), Flight (As bats), Clairvoyance (Can see through bats), Transmutation, Absorption (He can gain the powers of any vampire without their weaknesses through a certain process) | All previous abilities but to a greater extent, in addition to Corruption (Can turn someone into a vampire), Regeneration (Low-Mid), | All previous abilities but to a absurdly greater extent, he has all the powers of Relic von Waldstein, with the possible exception of immortality (Type 1) and Regeneration (Mid-High) Attack Potency: Wall level (He is weaker than most vampires due to being a half blood, but he should still be much stronger than a quarter vampire like Ruri Hijiribe) | Small Building level (After gaining the power of some vampires through the eater Shizune Kijima, Watt became physically powerful enough to one-shot a vampire who previously manhandled him) | Moon level, likely higher (Watt fought against a bloodlusted Relic on a fairly equal level and it even seemed like he was stronger than Relic. Their fight was creating powerful shockwaves. Dorrikey claimed that The Organization's hand at creating the power of Relic and Watt was the "equivalent of unleashing nuclear weapons on the world". Watt managed to momentarily stop Relic ultimate attack with a similarly powerful shield of his own, even though the shield managed to reduce the impact of Relic's ultimate attack immensely, Watt still had to use his own body to fully stop it, since Relic's power was still slightly greater. The only reason he survived is because Relic's attack had lost almost all its power due to Watt's shield) Speed: Superhuman | Subsonic movement speed with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Watt moved at a speed that Magic Man could never have imagined possible) | At least Subsonic movement speed with at least Supersonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class Durability: Wall level (Regeneration makes him hard to kill) | Small Building level (Regeneration makes him hard to kill) | At least Small Building level (Regeneration makes him hard to kill) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range | Several meters with shapeshifting | Possibly Planetary Standard Equipment: He wears non-prescription glasses when acting as mayor. Black sunglasses when he is not acting as mayor. Intelligence: He is a cleaver man and can come up with excellent strategies. In fact one of the main reason why he won his fight against Relic is because he made smart use of Relic's weaknesses. Weaknesses: Possibly silver. | Silverand his heart (Though he almost always hides his heart somewhere else by turning it into a bat). | Same as before, also he cannot actively use Relic's power for a long duration without the risk of killing himself. Key: Dhampyr | After drinking Shizune's blood | With Relic's power Note: As a dhampyr he has shown the ability to turn himself into bats only once. Generally dhampyrs only have superhuman strength, speed, longevity and regeneration and most of them cannot use vampiric abilities their entire lives. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vamp! Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Regeneration Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Animal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Aura Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5